Shu Sakamaki/Image Gallery
Prologue - CG 4.png Shu - Dark - Prologue - CG 1.png Shu - Dark - Prologue - CG 2.png Shu - Dark - No.05 - CG 1.png Shu - Dark - No.05 - CG 2.png Shu - Dark - No.06 - CG 1.png Shu - Dark - No.06 - CG 2.png Shu - Dark - No.08 - CG 1.png 1040.png 1041.png 1050.png 1051.png 1060.png 1061.png 1070.png 1071.png 1080.png 1081.png 1090.png 1091.png 1092.png Shu - Ecstasy - No.10 - CG 1.png Shu - Ending - No.03 - CG 1.png Shu - Ending - No.02 - CG 1.png Shu - Ending - No.02 - CG 2.png Shu - Ending - No.02 - CG 3.png M8aKbLw.png OFZgnCx.png 904.png 906.png 1410.png 1411.png 1420.png 1421.png 1430.png 1431.png 1440.png 1441.png 1450.png 1460.png 1470.png 1471.png 1480.png Shu after story.jpg 1374252_435215093265799_325049744_n.png 1017394_435215103265798_1967371823_n.png 562858_435216346599007_1751230814_n.png 44752_435220899931885_753333260_n.jpg Shuu.gif|Cick for animation Diabolik Lovers Episode 1 - Shu Screenshot 1.jpg S 1.jpg Diabolik Lovers Episode 1 - Shu Screenshot 3.jpg Diabolik Lovers Episode 1 - Shu Screenshot 4.jpg capture-20130917-215017.png 1236732_435570549896920_470857889_n.jpg capture-20130930-212939.png|Shu as a child 1382180 438556412931667 1715646729 n.jpg 1380146 438552612932047 1914518751 n.jpg 67023 583882491679466 1097469469 n.jpg Diabolik Lovers Episode 3 End Card.jpg|Episode 3 End Card 1378381 603601716352739 688748657 n.jpg Capture-20131104-205811.png tumblr_mwgvu2W6WT1s5vhboo1_500.jpg Diabolik Lovers - 09 RAW.mp4_000209375.jpg 1384477651_1_3_d07a2035748938624aeead2545fee95c.jpg Tumblr mwgvqqHX141sdhworo1 500.jpg 1384477651_1_1_ee903af7c5ea0877059bebfeb5c7c11f.jpg Tumblr mwgvqqHX141sdhworo4 500.jpg Capture-20131118-204659.png Diabolik Lovers Episode 9 End Card.png|Episode 9 End Card Diabolik Lovers - 11 raw.mp4 000516933.jpg Diabolik Lovers - 11 raw.mp4 000551175.jpg 1386304578_1_4_b2ce018a65cb0e26dfb28c23b56e335a.jpg Diabolik Lovers - 12 END raw.mp4 000197614.jpg Diabolik Lovers - 12 END raw.mp4 000494535.jpg Diabolik Lovers - 12 END raw.mp4 000504170.jpg 1441373 684440704934362 186510021 n.png Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Regular Edition.png|Regular Edition Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Limited Edition.png|Limited Edition 1486674_636382329741344_888297055_n.jpg 1486914 636862829693294 1118968950 n.jpg Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Regular Edition.png|Regular Edition Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Limited Edition.png|Limited Edition Diabolik Lovers VANDEAD CARNIVAL Regular Edition Cover.jpg|Regular Edition Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE Limited Edition.jpg|Limited Edition Anime Poster.png Tumblr mxwjc7dwx91rrj1ivo1 500.jpg Do-S Vampire Vol.6 Shu Sakamaki.png|Do-S Vampire Vol.6 Shu Sakamaki Blood & LoveSweet.png|Blood & LoveSweat Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 1.png|VERSUS 1 Ayato VS Shu Diabolik Lovers OST.png|Diabolik Lovers Original Soundtrack MIDNIGHT PLEASURE cover.png|真夜中の饗宴（MIDNIGHT PLEASURE） Farewell Song.png|Farewell Song UNLIMITED BLOOD cover.png|極限（UNLIMITED）BLOOD Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Original Soundtrack+Drama Cover.jpg|MORE,BLOOD Original Soundtrack＋Drama Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT.png|Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT MORE,BLOOD Vol.9 Shu Sakamaki.png|MORE,BLOOD Vol.9 Shu Sakamaki Diabolik Lovers Bloody Songs -SUPER BEST- Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Bloody Songs -SUPER BEST- Diabolik Lovers Versus II Vol.2.jpg|VERSUS II Vol.2 Shu VS Reiji Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE Vol.2 - Chapter of the Eclipse Cover.jpg|DARK FATE Vol.2 Chapter of the First Quarter Guilty×Guilty!!! Cover.jpg|Guilty×Guilty!!! 969984_466623863430884_1945883969_n.jpg|B’s LOG August 2013 Tumblr nd4i54wGKX1rcga88o1 400.jpg|B’s LOG December 2014 tumblr_ng214vdw3C1trbs1uo2_500.png|Dengeki Girl’s Style Jan 2015 Ayato and Shu B log.jpg|B's Log Diabolik Lovers Anthology Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Anthology Diabolik Lovers Cardinal Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Anthology Cardinal Diabolik Lovers Prequel Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Prequel Diabolik Lovers - Sequel - Kanato • Shu • Reiji Edition.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Sequel Moreblood anthology.png|MORE,BLOOD Anthology Diabolik Lover Anime Official Anthology Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Anime Anthology Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Mukami Prequel Cover.jpg|MORE,BLOOD Mukami Prequel Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Sakamaki Prequel Cover.jpg|MORE,BLOOD Sakamaki Prequel Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Sequel - Kanato • Shu • Reiji Edition Cover.jpg|MORE,BLOOD Sakamaki Sequel Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan Book Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Official Visual Fan Book Diabolik Lovers Perfect Guide More,Deep Cover.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Perfect Guide More, Deep Diabolik Lovers Illustrations.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Illustrations Diabolik Lovers Official Setting Collection.jpg|Diabolik Lovers Official Setting Collection Category:Image Gallery